Risa Chine
Risa Chine is one of the main characters of Ribbon Precure! and Go! Go! Ribbon Precure!. She is the leader of the group and her alter ego is Cure Ribbon while her power is Light. Personality Risa is shy and quiet and she eats a bit of sweets but is usually seen eating vegetables and meat. She is perfect at her studies and gets As all the time but still studies even if she gets an A. If she gets and A- she thinks she failed until someone tell her that an A- is still an A. She is always trying to force Misa into studying but always fails at it and ends up studying with Ribo and Mia sometimes. History Becoming Cure Ribbon Relationships Oota Shine- She ends up falling for him in episode 48 and in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! she starts dating him. Misa Chine- Her twin sister. Her whole entire life she followed her around untill she started dating Oota. Mia Shine- She became friends with Mia first and likes watching Mia draw. Cure Ribbon Pink Ribbon of Light and Intelligence! Pick a Material, Cure Ribbon! Cure Ribbon is Risa's Precure alter ego. She controls the power of Light and her theme color is Pink and White. Attacks Her attack in Ribbon Precure! is Ribbon Shining! Her attack in Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! is Fantastic Shining Ribbon! Her saying in the group attack Quartet Ribbon Smash! is The Ribbon of Shining Light, Come Out! Appearance Risa has mid-back magenta hair that she keeps down. Her casual outfit is a pink long sleeved blouse with a white and green two layered ruffled skirt and pink slip on shoes. Her summer outfit is pink short sleeved blouse with black shorts and pink sneakers. Her school uniform is a green vest shirt with a white dress shirt underneath. She wears a pink bow with a green pleated and plaited skirt, black thigh length stocking and black slip on shoes. As Cure Ribbon her becomes longer and goes into a ponytail held by a thin white headband with a pink circle jewel on top. In the first movie she wears a light green dress with a blue sash around her waist with a light green bow on the sash, the skirt has three ruffled layers which are light green, blue in the middle and then light green again with light green slip on shoes. She wears a light green headband with a blue bow on top and wears her hair out. In the second movie she wears Etymology Risa- I chose this name to be her name because it is pretty name and it suits Risa and her name means Sand of the Village which probably suits with how shy she is and how popular she is. Chine- I randomly picked this last name because I couldn't come up with anything. When I tried to get hiragana of it on Google it thought i meant Chinese! Trivia *Like Aida Mana from Doki Doki Precure, Risa's hair is magenta but when she transforms her hair turns blonde and their theme colour is pink and white. *In every outfit she wears, except for her summer and cure form, slip on shoes but with different colours. Gallery Category:Ribbon Precure Category:Go! Go! Ribbon Precure! Risa Chine Risa Chine Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:User: CureKanade Category:Ribbon Precure Characters Category:Pink Cures